


Sonnet 18

by WatanabeMaya



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanabeMaya/pseuds/WatanabeMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein a young brown-haired girl ponders over her feelings for a certain brown-haired boy. / Poetry/Sonnet. Set during the night before the chocolate theft incident. / SatoMaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 18

**Author's Note:**

> So we had this thing in our English class wherein we had to write our own interpretation of Shakespeare's famous Sonnet 18 (Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? etc...) I sorta liked what I came up with so I figured it would be nice to just post it up here. It's not the best of my works, but I still liked it. Have fun reading! :D Please review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hyouka.

It's two in the morning, Mayaka notes, as her mulberry eyes stare blankly at the clock atop her bedside shelf. She rolls to her side; insomnia striking her system yet another night. Minutes pass by idly as she lies on her bed, hand clutching tightly at the cell phone resting in her palm.

Her eyes dart over to the other end of her bedroom; ruby gems transfixed on the large heart-shaped package, plastic wrapped with a small red bow.

She wonders if it's her time to give up on the boy; and as soon as it hits her, she instantly dismisses the thought. It is too early for her to give everything up now; too mean to Eru if she would throw away her hard work and help; too much of a waste of chocolate and money to quit at this very moment.

Simply put, she's far too loyal to let go of him so soon.

Her lips quiver slightly; whether it's from the late night-early morning chill or from the stinging pain at the back of her eyes, she doesn't know.

She reaches for her journal, a yellow notebook encased in a leather cover strapped with a garter on its side, as she tears out a page from within. Her hand moves quickly as she takes hold of a pen, scribbling down onto the crumpled sheet of paper from her dog-eared diary; feelings fuelling her fatigued mind.

_Nothing in this world could ever compare_

_To the boy who shines brighter than the sun_

_His existence as important as air_

_My childhood crush, first love; he was the one_

_The greatest joy is to be by his side_

_The boy who taught me how to fall in love_

_My feelings for him will never subside_

_Each night I pray to the God up above_

_I would give everything to see him smile_

_To take my hand and hold me in his arms_

_I dream one day, he'd walk me down the aisle_

_Smiling my way with his sweet, boyish charm_

She stops to hiccup, breath catching for air as drops of water escape her; liquid smudging the dark blue ink on the sheet of paper. She rubs away the hazy blur overpowering her sight as she continues on with her small note of confession.

_With this sonnet, I shall end my love's sign_

_So Lord, grant my wish and please make him mine._

Folding the paper, she tucks it away in the back pocket of her leather-bound journal as sleep overcomes her tired eyes; her mind falling into the sweet lulling call of her dreams.

Tomorrow for sure, Mayaka swears, she'll give him the chocolate.


End file.
